


Benrey knows how to hold hands and he does it WELL

by knivpojke



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivpojke/pseuds/knivpojke
Summary: Benrey spends some quality time with Gordon.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, gordon freeman/benrey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWoods/gifts).



> A sfw version of my previous hlvr fic.

The rest of the team had gone to bed after fighting through the US Military and firing two rockets that shot Bubby into outer space at least once. They all decided to fall asleep then and there in the launch station after their long day of running around trying to reach their destination. Everyone but Gordon was asleep, and Benrey was nowhere to be seen, not like Gordon could really muster the emotional strength to care much. He was tired, but he was at the point of exhaustion that he couldn't sleep quite yet. He sat up against a wall and stared out into space, thinking about all the events that led up to now.

Gordon let out a sigh, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could sleep.

A familiar monotone voice was heard from the doorway. "Hey bro, how come you're not asleep yet?" Benrey asked.

Gordon put his glasses back on and stared at Benrey. "I could ask you the same thing."

Benrey leaned up against the door frame. "I didn't feel like sleeping, that's all."

Gordon nodded and started staring at the outside again.

"Do you wanna... check out the next room with me?" Benrey asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"What's in the next room?" Gordon queried, a little suspicious of Benrey's intentions.

"Why don't you follow me and find out," and with that Benrey disappeared into the room over out of sight.

Gordon sighed. This whole thing was already off to him, but what else could be worse than what he's already been through with this team? He struggled to stand up, and he followed Benrey in the direction he headed, which was outside where the rocket had previously blasted off not once once, but somehow twice. Gordon took in his surroundings and started to scan the area. "So, was there something we had missed, or was there something important that you found?"

"I just wanted us to get out here into the fresh air," Benrey replied. "Look at the stars with me, bro."

Gordon stared at Benrey, a little suspicious of his intentions. "No, really, what are we doing out here?"

Benrey said nothing and sat down up against the walls of the building and looked up without saying another word.

Gordon sighed and joined him. "So, what, just chilling?"

"Straight up chilling, man." Benrey continued to gaze upwards. "Nice night isn't it?"

"I guess," Gordon said. He really didn't feel like stargazing, but he figured Benrey just needed some company right now.

Benrey looked over and noticed that Gordon was looking at everything else but the night sky. "Hey, how come you're not stargazing?"

Gordon let out a loud and heavy sigh before replying. "Listen, so much has happened, I don't know what we've been through, or what we're going to be facing up ahead (which is probably worse than what we've all been witness to), but I'm not exactly in the mental space to relax. Like, at all."

"Lay on my lap," Benrey commanded.

"What?" Gordon looked at him in shock. "Man, what are you-"

Benrey grabbed Gordon's head with both hands and tried to force his head down into his crossed legs. "Lay on my lap."

Gordon struggled and tried to pry Benrey's hands off of him. "No man, fuck, get off of me." Eventually he was able to break free from his grasp and scooted 2 feet away. "No!"

Benrey looked away from him and stared at anything but Gordon. "Fine, whatever. It's not like I'm trying to get you to relax or anything. I thought you'd be comfortable using my legs as a pillow."

"I'm fine!" Gordon shouted. "I don't need your help."

"You're so stressed out, why don't you calm down?"

"I'll calm down when we get home."

"We?" Benrey questioned and turned to look at him.

Gordon was quiet for a while, realizing Benrey's implication. "In our own separate, respective homes. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Benrey replied a little dismissive.

They both were quiet for a while, and though Gordon would love more than anything to relax, he felt too tense and uptight to even sit there with his eyes closed. It didn't feel right sitting in that awkward stew that they both made, but neither one was able to think of anything to break the silence, so Benrey decided that the only proper form of action for this moment was to slowly scoot himself towards Gordon, who noticed immediately.

"What are you doing now?" Gordon said, suspicious of his actions.

Benrey got close enough that if he tilted himself over to his side he could lay his head against Gordon's shoulder, which he did just that. "I'm just chilling."

Gordon let this happen, and sighed in defeat. "You know what? Fine. Whatever."

They both sat in silence once again. Benrey's head ran with thoughts and memories of Gordon. How funny is it that he found his friend from childhood again? He wondered if Gordon remembered. "Hey, tell me about your childhood." 

Gordon was caught off guard by that question. He doesn't really think much about his past, nevertheless when he was a kid. "I don't know man, a lot of stuff happened. My parents got divorced, and I was mainly a loner as a child."

"Yeah, but what about friends?" Benrey queried.

Gordon tried to remember, but he struggled to remember much. "Didn't have much of those either until collage, really."

Benrey felt hurt but refused to show it, does he really not remember him? "So, no childhood best friends?"

"Nope, not that I can recall, why do you ask?" Gordon asked, suspicious once again of Benrey's intentions.

"No reason." Benrey slumped some more until he had his head laying on Gordon's lap. It's a good thing that Gordon's wearing a HEV suit because otherwise the helmet would have been uncomfortable. "Just curious." Benrey's jaw started to clench.

"Why, what about you?" Gordon asked, trying to keep the conversation from dying.

"I guess not, I didn't, no." He laid his hand on Gordon's lap, underneath his cheek. "I grew up lonely too."

"Well, what about now? Do you have any friends?"

"They come and go. I use to have a few best friends, but we all went separate ways." Benrey trailed off at the end of his sentence, he had such high hopes of reconnecting, but if Gordon couldn't remember him, what's he to do? After Gordon's parents got divorced and he moved away he was alone again. He was his first friend he's ever had. This conversation only hurt, and he felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach.

Gordon wasn't sure what to say, realizing that this was the first serious conversation he's had in quite some time, or at least... when all of this started. He was content that he finally found some normalcy in all the weirdness he's wound himself up into, and to think this all started with Benrey following him. Gordon started to look up at the vastness of the night sky. "You know, Benrey, it is really nice out here." Gordon moved to pat Benrey's helmet, but Benrey reached his hand up and placed it on Gordon's hand, holding it in place. 

"When you get out of here, you're probably going to see your wife, huh?" Benrey asked, feeling hopeless and ready to give up on his fantasy of rekindling anything with Gordon. Or perhaps not rekindling, since according to Gordon he doesn't remember him at all, so he supposes that maybe starting something new, but he begun thinking that it'll never be an option.

"Oh, I'm not married," Gordon stated. "I use to have a girlfriend, we had a child together, Joshua, (you know, the one that you said looked like shit?), but we're not together."

Benrey sat up and looked directly into Gordon's face. "Oh, so, you're single?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"As far as I'm concerned, yeah," he started saying. "With my life revolving around my work being a scientist and all... I don't exactly have time for relationships. Nevertheless I can't really find anyone who'd be willing to, like, help me balance my work and personal life, or be okay alone while I'm off at work."

Benrey felt like his heart was restarting, and as his pulse started to race with hope he looked in the opposite direction of Gordon so he'd get the courage to ask him a new question. "So, let's say if you find someone you like in the workplace, say, a hot security guard, would you be interested in dating?"

Gordon failed to realize Benrey's implications and sighed before saying "You know, maybe? I guess? I doubt it, but maybe someday, you know?"

Benrey felt his face get warm, letting the feeling of yearning once again wash over him. 

"What about you, man, you got a wife?" Gordon asked.

"No, I'm gay," Benrey stated bluntly. "I like DILF's."

His last comment made Gordon laugh. "Well, it just so happens that I'm a dad."

"Are you coming onto me, pretty boy?" Benrey asked, smiling and turning to look at Gordon once again.

"What if I am, what are you going to do about it?" Gordon was mostly joking, unaware of Benrey's true intentions.

Benrey reached over and place his hand on top of Gordon's hand once again, and interlocked his finger's with Gordon's. "I guess I'm going to have to take you out as soon as we're out of here, I guess."

"Have this whole ordeal not been a date this whole time?" Gordon asked.

"Only if you want it to be." Benrey felt ecstatic, his heart was racing so fast he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "So, where would we go to for our second date?"

Gordon laughed before replying. "I've always been partial to long walks on the beach and drinking Piña Coladas, and getting lost in the rain myself. What about you?"

"How about video games and pizza at my place? I live alone, so we could be as loud as we want," Benrey said.

"You know what man, that sounds so nice right now."

"What kind of games do you play?" Benrey asked.

"I'm more old school myself, like Mario, and Tetris. But I do play games online, and sometimes I record my playthroughs. That or what I have on my phone, that sort of thing."

"Fucking casual," Benrey stated. Gordon started to try and defend himself before he was cut off by Benrey continuing to talk. "I have like all the games, all of them. People say there's no games for the Playstation but my massive collection will prove them wrong. I'll teach you how to play, if you want."

"That sounds... surprisingly nice." Gordon felt relaxed enough to let his muscle tension go. "What do you usually do when you're not at work, Benrey?"

"I play games," he stated bluntly.

"That's it?" Gordon queried. "I thought you'd be more... I don't know. I guess, I thought you'd have more eventful stuff happening?"

"Why? What do you do when you're not at work?"

Gordon was quiet as he thought about his personal life. "I uh... I feed my goldfish, I play some online games, as I've mentioned..." he trailed off and tried to think, but he ended up laughing at himself. "I guess I can't say much, we're a lot alike I suppose."

Benrey couldn't help but chuckle at how hard Gordon metaphorically stumbled over his own feet. "We're gamer bros now. You're my bro, bro."

"You know what? I'm okay with that," Gordon said. "Sure, I'd love to play games over at your place when we're out. That sounds nice."

They both were quiet before Benrey piped up. "Lay on my lap?" he asked.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He laid down on his side and placed his head on Benrey's leg, and struggled to get comfortable before giving up.

Benrey then started to run his hands through Gordon's long hair and gently scratch his scalp. "Your hair is so greasy."

"So don't touch my hair."

"No," Benrey stated in protest before ruffling his hair then taking in the view of Gordon with a messy head.

Gordon rolled over to look Benrey in the face, smiling. He asked "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Benrey said bluntly. "I think you should keep your hair like this from now on."

Gordon laughed again, which caused Benrey's feelings to swell. Gordon smiled and said "Fine, I think I will."

"Good. You should," Benrey stated. "Maybe it'll become a trend, and you're the start of it all."

Gordon finished rolling over onto his back, placing his hands on his chest, and continued to look up at the stars. They both were quiet again as they both gazed upwards into the night sky. Gordon felt calm enough to maybe close his eyes for a while...

"So, do you think we could ever become, like, a thing?" Benrey asked. He noticed Gordon's silence and looked down at him and seeing that his eyes were closed. "Gordon?" He asked. He shook him slightly before realized that Gordon was fast asleep. "That was quick," he stated out loud to himself. After what felt like minutes, he gathered the courage once again to stretch out his hand to once again hold his weary hands.

It was the quietest it ever has been in quite some time. Benrey usually took it upon himself to try and stay up to keep watch over the sleeping group of companions, and boy was he tired, but he had a duty to uphold, and he wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong. He would find some energy drinks while they were traveling and he usually downed a few cans to keep awake, but he was afraid of startling Gordon awake by the sound of the cracking open of a can, so he didn't. He watched Gordon sleep for what seemed like hours, and he swore he could see the sky starting to turn a new color shade, threatening for the sun to rise, and no matter how much he fought to keep himself awake his heavy lids got the better of him, and he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of what took place in the final act and defeating Benrey, Gordon finally goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this won't make any sense by the time they get around to doing hl2 but for now just let me imagine ...

So... This is it, huh? Everything happened just to celebrate Tommy Coolatta's birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's and his father was a being with otherworldly powers that Benrey was somehow able to be untethered to. Gordon's thought of Benrey made him start to remember everything that he had told him. Something about playing in the mud and that they were friends? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Gordon quietly walked home, feet practically dragging on the ground, thinking about the event that just took place. It was too unreal for him, and he wasn't sure how to interpret any of this. He definitely felt like he needed therapy after witnessing some brutal murders (and even caving in and committing some himself), and other things that just shouldn't be possible whatsoever.

He eventually reached his destination and after realizing he left his keys in his locker he sneaked in through his bathroom window that he never locks. He shrugged off the HEV suit after figuring out how to unlatch the thing without needing the help of the HEV bay. He piled the suit in a small corner of his bathroom before taking a well-deserved shower, trying to wash off the entire experience he's had with being underground for days on end; but no matter how much soap he used or how hard he scrubbed he couldn't stop thinking about it.

After about an hour he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself, and shaved the stubble around his face and trimmed his facial hair, used a face wash afterwards, and finished taking care of himself. He thought out loud about ordering a pizza or Chinese food so that way he wouldn't have to cook for himself, and it wasn't until now that he realized he was incredibly hungry.

He stepped out of the bathroom and down the hall into his room to get a change of clean and comfortable clothes. He plopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling and considered a change in career, or perhaps employment. This bed was the most comfortable thing he's felt in days after being trapped in his clunky metal suit, which is funny because he use to complain about how firm the mattress was, but now just being there... it started to make his eyes feel weary and heavy. He decided to maybe take a nap before eating. It's now a problem for future Gordon.

It was possibly in the middle of the night when he awoke to his stomach being very demanding, having stomach pain from the hunger that was so great that it hurt to sit up. He swore he could smell food, but he passed it off as a form of hunger hallucinations, and put on his slippers before leaving his room to go head into the living room to retrieve his landline phone to order delivery. When he turned the corner from the hallway and peered into his living room he stopped dead in his tracks, not believing what he's seeing.

Benrey waved at him. "Oh hey, bro, you're up. I was wondering how long you'd sleep for."

Gordon wanted to yell and scream asking him how the hell he's alive, or how he found his house, but he gave up asking questions long ago, and he felt like getting angry was only unhealthy at this point. Gordon realized the smell of food was even stronger in the living room and his eyes darted down towards his coffee table to see that there were 3 pizza boxes and a couple boxes of Chinese food set out on display. Gordon stuttered, "D-did... Did you order this?"

"Yeah man, I heard you were wanting pizza and Chinese," Benrey said nonchalantly. "I used your money that I found in your wallet. I hope that's okay."

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Gordon walked into the kitchen and started to grind up some coffee beans.

"You making coffee?" Benrey asked.

"Mm-hm," Gordon hummed to signify that he was, indeed, making coffee.

"Can you make me some too?"

"Sure, buddy." Gordon poured the ground beans into the filter and started up the machine.

"I got Mountain Dew, too," Benrey stated. He held up the 2 liter to show Gordon but he didn't look back to see. "You didn't forget what we talked about, did you?"

"Yeah? And what was that?" Gordon asked, too weary to try and remember anything that they specifically talked about.

"You said you'd come over to my place so we could play games, bro." Benrey's voice came out more like a whine.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought we killed you," Gordon said nonchalantly. He wishes he could accept everything that happened, but he felt like no matter what his actions didn't have consequences, or nothing he did mattered in the end.

"That stings, man," Benrey started saying. "First you don't remember me, and now you don't remember your promise. What's with that?"

Gordon finally turned around to look at Benrey, who was still in his work uniform. "Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't even know if anything you're telling me is true or not. So I just have to continue living the best I can for my own sake."

Benrey was quiet for a while.

Gordon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, listen, I'm sorry. I just don't know what's going on anymore."

Benrey was still quiet for a while longer before replying. "Yeah, you better be sorry."

Gordon sighed and turned back around to watch the coffee pot slowly fill itself up. He suddenly remembered the night they stargazed together. "Wait a minute, weren't we suppose to play games at your place?" Gordon queried.

"Yeah, well, you didn't come over, now did you?" Benrey said accusingly.

Gordon sighed again, trying to not let his anger get the better of him like it had been. At least he's home now, right? Isn't that all that matters?

"I brought my Playstation and gaming laptop so we can play whatever you want. What's your wifi password?" Benrey asked.

Gordon looked over his shoulder at Benrey and saw that he had pulled out his laptop and was trying to guess his password. "What do you think my password is?"

"I don't know, I already tried "Gordon is a peepee pants" and "Benrey rocks". Whatever your password is, it's wrong." Benrey stated.

"Sorry to change the subject, but can I ask you one thing?"

"Yeah, what?"

Gordon turned around again to face Benrey and asked "How are you still alive?"

"What are you talking about? Huh?" Benrey asked with a tone in his voice as if he's genuinely confused.

"Did we not destroy our passports to kill you?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, you did," Benrey stated, failing to provide any more information.

"So, what, are you like a ghost now?" Gordon continued asking.

"Yeah, well, I died, but I got better," Benrey said, as if that was enough of an explanation.

Gordon turned around after hearing the click of his coffee machine turning itself off. "Alright, whatever then." He took out two mugs from his cabinets and poured two cups of black coffee, then returned into the living room, placing one on his coffee table in front of Benrey, and the other he held onto and sat in his recliner, quietly sipping away at the hot bean milk. "Why don't you go ahead and hook up your playstation, man," Gordon stated, giving Benrey permission to hook everything up.

"It's already hooked up," Benrey said before he fished inside his backpack and pulled out two controllers, handing one to him. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Gordon looked down at his tv stand and saw that a white Playstation was indeed already hooked up. "Huh, well, okay then." It finally sunk in to Gordon that Benrey was still in his work uniform. "Hey man, do you want a change of clothes?"

"Wha?" Benrey asked.

"I have extra PJ's if you're interested," Gordon stated. "It'll be a boys night."

"Oh yell yeah, boys night!" Benrey shouted.

While Gordon got up and went to retrieve a pair of sweat pants and a baggy old t-shirt, Benrey started up the Playstation to set up multiplayer for Call of Duty. Gordon came back, giving him the clean clothes and Benrey went to get changed in his bathroom, setting his uniform next to where Gordon put down his HEV suit, he also helped himself by taking a quick shower and not bothering to dry himself off before getting redressed. In the meanwhile Gordon started to eat some of the food that was laid out and patiently waited for Benrey to come back.

And with that, they played games for hours, completely losing track of time. They play games from MAG, to Minecraft. When it came to PVP, Gordon usually lost. Eventually they moved over to playing games on their computers, as that was what Gordon was more use to, and they played for even longer switching between multiple different games of multiple different genres, such as Stardew Valley and Left 4 Dead. Benrey saw that Gordon had Farming Simulator and gave him hell about it, but Gordon gifted him a copy of the game and had him play while Gordon moved to sit next to him while he watched. Benrey was surprisingly into it. Eventually they got back to playing games together, and Gordon didn't move from his spot next to Benrey. There were times when Benrey would have a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth because he was mid-bite when his attention was needed for the action that was happening on screen.

It didn't feel like it was long, but they've been playing for nearly 35 hours, and they both were fighting off sleep by continuously making a pot of coffee that didn't seem to have made any difference anymore. They were playing the Playstation again when Benrey noticed that Gordon would stop playing for a few seconds before playing again, and each time it seemed to have lasted longer and longer. 

"You falling asleep, man?" Benrey asked.

Gordon hummed "Hm?" indicating he didn't hear what Benrey was asking.

"Are you falling asleep?" He repeated himself.

When Gordon didn't answer Benrey shifted his position so that Gordon could lay down on his chest.

Gordon was a bit startled that he was shifting, and seemed to have woken up enough to ask what he was doing.

Benrey finished moving. "Lay down on me," he demanded.

"No, man, I'm awake now, it's okay," Gordon insisted. He tried to continue playing for a few minutes before he fell asleep again, and nearly tipping forward, startling himself awake again.

Benrey chuckled. "Lay on me?" He asked. Gordon tried to resist and insist that he's fine but Benrey cut him off. "If you're tired, you're tired. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all get a little sleepsie weepsie sometimes. Lay on my chest, bro. I promise I'll look after you."

Gordon grumbled and did what Benrey had asked, and it seemed like it didn't take him long before falling back asleep. Benrey stayed awake for a while longer playing solo by holding his controller above Gordon's head that was placed between Benrey's two arms. Eventually he paused the game and set his controller down and used one arm to cradle Gordon's back, and used his other hand to run his fingers through his hair. He started remembering that night they stargazed. He started thinking to himself just how special this is, being able to cuddle on the couch with Gordon. In fact, this whole experience made him feel so calm that he felt like maybe he could close his eyes for a while. Just close them, and not fall asleep... not fall asleep...

After a few hours, Gordon woke up with a jolt, startling Benrey awake too.

"You good, bro?" Benrey asked.

Gordon, realizing he fell asleep with his glasses on, took them off and placed his fingers to his temples. He had a stress dream that gave him quite the headache. He mumbled something about needing a Excedrin and got up to search his medicine cabinet.

Benrey poured him a glass of Mountain Dew to down it with.

Gordon gave him a look of stern questioning. "Really?" He asked.

"Maybe its a caffeine headache," Benrey stated. "You need all the caffeine you can get, soda boy." He used his Black Mesa Sweet Voice on him for a split second.

Gordon sighed and took the glass of Dew, immediately giving in. It's easier to just roll with this, he supposes. He took the pills he retrieved and downed the glass while Benrey chanted "Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug." Then sounding out a fake cheer when he finished.

"So, Benrey, how'd you sleep?" Gordon asked.

"Wha?" Benrey questioned.

"I know you fell asleep too," Gordon stated.

"I never sleep," Benrey started. "I was awake the whooole time. Yeah, I was just keeping an eye on you. Making sure you weren't faking it."

Gordon couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, buddy, I believe you." He didn't know whether to believe him or not. He got up to make more coffee, knowing that's a bad idea, but it felt natural to wake up and immediately make it.

Benrey watched him and asked, "How'd you sleep, _buddy_?"

"Had a dream we were back underground, my hand was still gone, and I was bleeding out to death again. Speaking of which, don't I need a blood bag or something to replenish what I lost or something?"

"Nah," Benrey stated. "You're fine."

Gordon's shoulders slumped, he feels like he just transported into an entirely different universe than what he was use to. Nothing makes sense to him, and the best thing he could do is just not over think it, and just roll with the punches. "If you say so." He felt like he shouldn't be taking advise from someone who's not a doctor, but fuck it, it doesn't matter anymore, right?

Gordon returned with two more mugs of coffee to add to the collection of mugs that has accumulated on the coffee table. Benrey immediately grabbed the mug and started downing it. 

"Hey Benrey?" Gordon asked to get his attention.

"Hm," Benrey hummed to let him know that he was listening while drinking.

"Were you really looking after me?" He asked.

Benrey finished his coffee and set the mug down on the table. "Yeah, that's my job. I gotta keep an eye on you, after all."

Gordon moved his knee over to Benrey to touch him without actually making a bold move. "Were we really friends when we were kids?"

Benrey scoffed. "Why, did you think I was making it up? We ate bugs together, bro. How do you not remember that?"

"I don't know, I just... I guess I suppressed a lot of my childhood memories. It was stressful, and I was young, so that kind of shit is bound to be repressed," Gordon stated. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

"Yeah, well it's whatever," Benrey stated while reaching for the last slice of cold pizza. "You wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

Benrey took the liberty to choose a movie from Gordon's collection and put it into his Playstation. It 50 First Dates, and they both watched and made funny remarks about it, all the while roasting Adam Sandler. They eventually started to share a conversation of their own, talking about different actors they like, and actual good movies that are out there, some of which Gordon did own, but Benrey neglected to notice. They decided to watch some other romcom, The Princess Bride, and Gordon shared facts about the movie and it's production. Benrey's focus was mainly on Gordon, and showing interest on what he has to say.

In the middle of listening to Gordon talk, he slowly inched his hand towards Gordon's that was placed firmly on the cushion right next to him. He was almost there when Gordon lifted his hand to point out a scene that was currently playing. This made Benrey frustrated and he quickly reached his arm out, grabbing his hand, and interlocking his fingers with his.

Gordon was quiet for a while, letting his hand be held in midair by Benrey. Eventually he spoke, "You good, man?"

"I am now," Benrey stated nonchalantly.

Gordon chuckled and let his arm go limp, both of their hands falling onto the couch still interlocked. "If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do was say so."

"Well, I want to hold your hand."

"And that's fine," Gordon stated.

Benrey slumped over towards Gordon and stayed there for a minute, neither one saying anything. "Do... you want to cuddle?" He finally asked.

Gordon was confused as to what Benrey was trying to do, but he remembered that he can't be over-thinking anything anymore, and figured he was probably being genuine right now. "You know what, sure, let's cuddle." Gordon positioned himself the same way Benrey had earlier, to where Benrey could lay on his chest.

"Your heart's beating so fast, bro," Benrey stated. "It's almost like you're happy or something."

"I guess you could say that," Gordon said.

"Nice," Benrey commented. "I am too."

"Maybe I could get use to this," Gordon continued saying. "That is, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, bro," Benrey said. "Let's be cuddle pals."

They stayed like this. Benrey listening to Gordon's heartbeat, and Gordon enjoying the pressure sensation of Benrey being pressed up against him. The only time Benrey would get up was to put in another DVD for them to watch, but he would immediately go back to cuddling again. The steady sound of Gordon's heartbeat was like music to Benrey's ears, and yeah, he could definitely get use to being like this, not like he was use to it already. After a few hours of watching movies, and the occasional comments about the film, Gordon once again seemed to be less and less responsive overtime. Benrey would look op to see that Gordon's eyes would be closed, and he figured he was falling asleep all over again.

"I'll watch over you again if you wanted to sleep," Benrey reassured him.

"Thank you," Gordon said almost in a whisper, and just like that Gordon was fast asleep.

Benrey picked up Gordon's hand and kissed the back of it, letting him sleep and keeping true to his promise. A promise he intended of keeping for a long time, at least, under the guise that Gordon still doesn't have his passport and that he needs to follow Gordon around to make sure he won't steal anything, or cause any trouble.

This was perfect for them, as their end.


End file.
